Logan's Diary
by Kiwiz-BTR-PEACH
Summary: Logan haves feelings for James, but how he is one of his best friends. After his best friend Peach advices him, he starts doing something.  Multi chap,
1. In love

**IN LOVE**

_Hi umm, so I dont know alot about diaries, but a very good friend of mine told me its good to write down your secrets knowing no one will ever find out._

_So diary, we just got here from New York last night and I just woke up._

_Anyway Im Logan Mitchell, I am 18 years old im in a band with my three friends._

_Kendall Knight, he is well,crazy, I mean he is great but, sometimes he came up with plans that are totally loco._

_Then Carlos Garcia, he is my hyper friend and best one, he is very funny and aparently he knows my secret, im not sure tough, sometimes he acts like he does, but again its Carlos, not the brightest guy in the world._

_And last but not least, James Diamond,he is umm a little girly, he is into the whole looking good fashion thing, he says its for the fans, but we know he just likes it._

_Sure Carlos has helped me alot, but James was there for me when my dad beat me up._

_So moving on._

_Want to know my secret? I may have a little crush on James_

_But oh well whatever I am not doing anything about it._

_Cause even if he is all pretty and stuff, he is super straight, like, when we were on the hockey team, he wouldnt get in the showers with the rest of the team._

_I didnt either, but of course I was afraid of looking too much._

_Okay, well what do you know diary, Peach was right, this helped a little, write you later._

_ Logan_

**I slipped the small notebook under my bed.**

**I sure as hell didnt want anybody to find out.**

**So I had to get up, even if we just got here last night, Im sure Gustavo had some rehearsals to do or harmony practice.**

**But it was 10:30, SHIT it was late. Did the guys let me over sleep?.**

**But then I heard a noise in the shower.**

**And after that James came out the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.**

**His perfectly shaped body was showing.**

**I turnned my head down so I couldnt see him.**

**-Hey sleepy head, finally got up huh?.-**

**-Y-yeah i tought you guys left me, why arent you in the studio?.-**

**He put his hands on the towell, Oh My God he was going to take it off!.**

**He took it off and surprisse, he was wearing boxers.**

**-Well I have great news.-**

**I looked up and he was fully clothed now.**

**-News? Well catch me up.-**

**-Well Gustavo said he had something to do, so prepare for this- He looked at me expectant.- HE GAVE US THE WHOLE WEEK FREE!HOW COOL IS THAT!.-**

**-Awesome.-I said, I really meant it, after the flight I was totally tired.-Did you guys plan something to do?.-**

**-Umm, well, you see...-He looked uncomfortable.**

**-Tell me James.-**

**-Well you didnt wake up, so we all made plans, Kendall called Jo, and they went to a romantic breakfast in the forest or lake I dont know, and Carlos went out with Stephanieon a date, and...-**

**-And you?.-**

**-Well, Im going to play basketball with some friends.-**

**-Oh, okay, well I guess Im staying home.-**

**He sat in Carlos's bed and said.**

**-If you want to, I can stay.-**

**-No go, you alredy have plans, I'll be fine.-**

**-Okay, see ya, hey tell you what, why dont we go have lunch when i finish playing?.-**

**-That sounds great, but James?.-**

**-Yep?.-**

**-No McDonalds please.-He may be fit, but he just loves junk food.**

**-Okay, you have my word.-**

**And he left, and I was alone.**

**I know what you are thinking.**

**Where are Katie and Mrs. Knight?.**

**Well, they moved out as soon as Kendall turnned 19 cause momma Knight wanted to give his son space.**

**So now Kendall had his own room, James had his too.**

**Me and Carlos decided to share.**

**Oh well I guess im going to watch some TV.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I was watching Icarly when Carlos walked trough the door with alot of bags.**

**-Hey, Carlitos.-**

**-Sup Logie.-**

**-So, what did you get?.-I stood up from the L couch and walked to the kitchen's table.**

**-Some stuff, y'know, food, toilet paper, candy the usual.-**

**-You look uncomfortable, like anxious.-I sat on a bar stool.**

**-Well, I tought, I would get some alone time.-**

**-Wait, what are those little bags?.-**

**Two blue small bags on the kitchen counter.**

**-NOTHING!-**

**I jumped at his tone.**

**-Okay.-I said carefuly**

**-No,sorry, well, fine you can check.-**

**I walked slowly to the little bags laying on the ounter.**

**Then Carlos scared me with the loud sentence he said.**

**-BUT DONT JUDGE ME!.-**

**-Fine.-Why would I judge him?.**

**I opened the bags and...**

**-Carlos?.-**

**-Dont judge me.-**

**-But these are just corndogs, the new issue of Helments magazine and dog food, thats pretty standard for you.-**

**-Oh, then it must be the other one... I mean, SHIT!.-**

**I opened the other bag and...**

**-Carlos?.-I made a weird face, it was really akward looking at the stuff inside.**

**-I, just tought...-**

**Inside there were two DVDs, yep porn, also a bottle of lube.**

**-Carlos, its okay, I mean, you wanted some alone time.-**

**-S-Sorry.-**

**-Dont apologize, if you want to, I can leave.-**

**-No, well you can watch it with me, if you like to.-**

**-Nah, I dont do that since a month, and its uncomfortable infront of a friend.-I said, that moment was akward.**

**-Oh, okay, whatcha gonna do?.-**

**-Im going have lunch with James.-I said with a sufficient smile.**

**-Uuuuuhh, big date huh?, you must be pretty excited.-**

**-Shut up, I am, but just going to have lunch with a friend, nothing else.-**

**I got out before he could say anything else.**

**Wonder if he knows by now.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So i got down to the basketball court to see how James played.**

**He was very good at it, I mean fora pretty guy.**

**So i just sat there for about ten minutes.**

**Once the game ended, James came over me with a big smile on his face.**

**-So, hungry little boy?.-**

**-Yep, starving.-**

**-Well, you tell me where do you want to go?.-**

**-i dont know, just not McDonalds.-**

**-Okay, up to the James movile.-**

**We got in his car, yep he learned how to drive, cause he didnt want to be a pain in the ass and ask me to take him places.**

**Not that I minded or anything.**

**-Mmmm, well lets go have talian food.-**

**-Okay.-**

**-Hey, Logan can I ask you something?:-**

**I tensed up, but managed to let out a "Yeah".**

**What was he going to say?.**

**-Do you like someone?.-**

**-Umm, yes someone alot.-**

**-Is she cute?.-**

**"She", he tought I was straight.**

**-Not your type.-**

**-Someone in New York maybe?.-**

**-Oh, no, its not Peach.-**

**-Oh, haha well Imust have got it wrong.-**

**-Boy you did.-**

**-Its just that, I saw what you did, you savotaged my date with her.-**

**I coughed, what was he talking about?.**

**I mean yes, but it was Peach's plan not mine.**

**-Sorry, but I care about her, and she didnt liked you in that way.-**

**-Its cool man, I just wanted to see how it went.-**

**We laughed and made small talk until we reached the restaurant.**

**-Oh I LOVE Di`Marcos.-I was excited Di`Marcos was my favorite restaurant in the whole city.**

**-I know you love this place, and since you said no McDonalds, well I just tought this.-**

**-Thanks for being so considerate.-**

**We got in and a waitress walked us to the table.**

**I didnt liked the way she looked at him.**

**I mean, he wasnt mine or something, but still that little crush just made me jealous of any girl the he dated or looked.**

**-May I take your orders gentelman?.- She said looking only James.**

**-Yes.-He said with his magnificent voice.-I'll have a large pepperonni pizza, some umm bracciole, a basket of bread sticks, canole, a meat lovers lasagna and do you make rattatouile?.-**

**-Thats french sir.-**

**-Well, some of that too.-**

**-And what about you?.-She turnned to me, barely paying attention.**

**-A salad and umm canole too.-**

**-To drink?.-she turnned to James again.**

**-Two cokes.-**

**-Not for me, diet coke.-**

**The waitress went away and came back with all the food.**

**She left again.**

**-Why a diet Logan?.-**

**-Why not?.-I asked, why was he asking this?.**

**-Well, it doesnt taste good.-**

**-But I try to stay fit.-**

**-You are great the way you are, it would help you doing some sports...-**

**I looked at him incredusly, sports? Like come on**

**-Haha, sports, I just want to be good looking, for someone to fall in love with me.- I said blushing, I was hoping he would notice I was talking about him, but at the same time I was scared he would.**

**-Well thats stupid.-**

**-Excuse me?.-**

**-You are handsome, why wouldnt someone fall for you?.-**

**-Well, its complicated,but thanks.-**

**-Look, you can get any girl you want, and dont let anybody tell you say otherwise.-**

**Yes any girl I know i can get any girl, Im in a semi-famous band,but I want you James.**

**Instead of that I just said.**

**-Thanks, im full and you are stupid talking-**

**-Okay if you say so...so I guess we should go.-**

**-How long have we been here?.-**

**-Like, 3 hours.-**

**Oh my god time does fly when you are having fun.**

**He had alredy finished eating all of the stuff, and I barely touched my canole, I know that sounds nasty, get your mind out of the gutter.**

**-Yes I think we should, unless, you want to go for a walk?.-**

**He said yes and we took off to walk in the park.**

**We were talking just enjoying the company.**

**And then Carlos called me...he said it was late.**

**Wait, what time was it?**

**Shit, time really does fly when you are having fun.**

**By the time me and Carlos went for lunch it was 2 o'clock, we finished at 5 and walked until it was 8.**

**-Sorry Carlos, lost track oftime, whats up?.-**

**-Kendall had a really bad day, you should come.-**

**-Okay, we are on our way.-**

**I hung up and looked at James.**

**-Kendall had a bad day.-**

**-Oh,well lets go.-**

**We jumped into his car and he drove to the Palm Woods.**

**I guess my "date" was over.**

**But what had happenned to Kendall to make Carlos sound so upset?.**

**Author's note: So okay i know it sucks, but its my first time doing this and in fanfiction.**

**If you are wondering, what the hell has Peach to do with BTR well you should check out my story on called Charming Peach.**

**will post it later here, when i figure out if it a crossover or not.**

**so enjoy  
**


	2. May be

**Maybe**

**James was driving fast to get to the Palm Woods.**

**Carlos had called saying Kendall was having a bad day, but didnt explain, what was going on.**

**I was pretty sad, I mean, finally get a "date" with the guy I like, and Kendall has to have a bad day and ruin everything.**

**-So,what do you think hapenned?.- I said breaking the uncomfortable silence.**

**-I have no clue, but since Kendall left earlier, Jo seemmed upset.-**

**-Really? In what way?.-**

**-She was very uneasy. I offered her a cold beer, you know how she always likes a cold one at breakfast, but this time she said no.-**

**It was true Jo always started her day with a cold beer.**

**She said it was her lucky charm.**

**Personally I think, alcohol is for stupid people, and would never touch it.**

**-Did she said anything else?.- I was trying to figure out things, so I could help.**

**-Hmm, nop, nothing else.-**

**-Weird.-**

**It was weird, Jo was always talking about how her day was, or some dream she had nobody cared about.**

**So my date was over, and I once again had to suck it up and go help one of my friends, who always seem to get in trouble on purposse.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**We walked silently to the Palm Woods.**

**James started flirting with Rachel, and I was going to either cry or punch her. Seriously, I didnt care if she is a girl or a bear or something.**

**Then the Jennifers walked in, like always in slow motion.**

**Along the years, I started talking to the Jennifers, and found out things no other people knew.**

**Like, Blonde Jennifer is afraid of bees, Curly Jennifer didnt liked potatoes and Brunette Jennifer had a little crush on Carlos.**

**I wanted to tell Carlitos, but he seemmed happy with Stephanie, they started dating a year ago, and now he is even thinking of proposing.**

**Brunette was so sad, she did everything she could to get Carlos's atenttion.**

**Once she gave him 27 boxes of corndogs, then she gave him 4 new helments and the last one I knew about, she flashed him at the gym, of course she said it was accidentally, but come on, how many of you think it was?.**

**So I talked to them.**

**-Hey girls, whats up?-I said approaching to them, I knew we should get to the apartment, but I didnt want to go up there onmy own, what if Carlos discovered my crush and told Kendall, and thats why Kendall was having a bad day?.**

**-Nothing much Logie.-Said Blonde**

**-Well, just a little something.-Said Curly**

**-Yep, but you should get to your apartment.-**

**The three of them started laughing, and finally they said this in a chorus.**

**-Tell Kendall we said hi.-With and evil look.**

**Then Brunette came back skipping.**

**-Tell Carlos, that I want to see him, and-and give him this.- She threw a yellow folder to me and ran away.**

**-Wonder what this is.-I asked to myself just as James walked to me.**

**-Hey, lets go see wazzap with Kendall.-He said with a satisfied smile, I noticed the lipstick around his lips.**

**-You received sum' kisses huh?.- I said, screamming inside.**

**-Yeah, Rachel is da'best-He saw the folder in my hands-What is that?- He tried to grab it, but I backed away.**

**-Its not for you, lets go, I have to see Kendall.-**

**We rushed to the elevator and waited.**

**-So, umm, Logan-said James once we were going up-Are you and, the Brunette Jenni, like something?.-**

**-Nop, Im single.-**

**-Oh, thats cool.- He said giving me the cutest smile.**

**The bell rang and the doors opened.**

**We ran to 2J and opened the door, only to find Kendall wrapping his arms around Momma Knight.**

**Wait... What the hell? Wasent she supossed to be in Minessota?.**

**Anyway Kendall wascrying, and between sobs, was telling his mother something.**

**-I didnt meant to Mom *sob* I swear, we used protection *hiccup* Im not stupid mommy, Im not ready, Mom please, do something, I dont *sob* know what to do, I swear I always use a condom mommy.-He kept saying that.**

**Wait, condom?.**

**Did that mean, Jo was pregnant?.**

**Oh my God, if she didnt wanted a beer, maybe she was.**

**I walked to Carlos who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen.**

**-Hey, whats going on?.-I asked sitting next to him.**

**-Well, Jo thinks that she may be pregnant.-**

**He said, serious, Carlos wasent a serious guy but now.**

**-Hey Carlos, are you alright?.-**

**-Oh Logan you know me so well, Steph and I had a fight.-**

**-Oh, well im sorry, why were you figthing for?.-**

**-A stupid thing, she wanted, well, umm.- He seemmed uncomfortable.**

**-Its okay Carlitos, you can tell me anything.-**

**He took a deep breath and sighed.**

**-Okay, she says that, its time for us to-He gulped- have you know, s-e-x.-**

**I chuckled a little, he was afraid to say the word sex infront of me, or anybody.**

**-Wait you guys, havent...had sex?.-**

**-Shhhhh, dont say it out loud, im not prepared yet to loose my virginity , okay?.-**

**He was a virgin? Really?.**

**-You are a virgin? Really?.- I asked surprissed.**

**-Yes, and you are too so dont mock me.- He said with a hmmf at the end.**

**-I know im a virgin, but unlike you, I dont keep it a secret, anyway, so you dont want to be intimate with her, so?.-**

**-So? She thinks I dont like her, that Im cheating on her or something.- He looked very sad.**

**-Oh, well, its going to be okay-The i felt the folder in my hands.-Oh yeah, here Brunette Jennifer sent you this.-**

**I handed him the folder and watched as he opened it.**

**Only to toss it on the table.**

**-God, I hate her.-**

**-What? Who? Why?.-I asked, what had Jennifer sent to him?.**

**-She sent me a picture of herself, blowing me a kiss.-He said in disgust.**

**-She is not ugly Carlos.-**

**-Hey I know sheis your friend, but I dont like her, I used to chase after them, but now Im happy with Stephanie, even if she wants to gt in my pants.-**

**It was funny, he was so scared to have sex with Steph but at the sametime, he loved her so much, he didnt even look at the Jennifers anymore, it was all Stephanie for him.**

**-So, you got even more scared now that you found out Jo may be pregnant?.-**

**-Yeah, because Kendall says he used protection.-**

**-You know, condoms only work 97% of the time.-**

**-Really, well I dont know what this means, but Stephanie said she wanted to do something called bareback.-**

**I coughed, i wanted to laugh, but was choking withmy saliva.**

**-Carlos, never, ever do bareback, only if you want to get a girl pregnant, but if thats not the case it can be pretty dangerous.-**

**-Really? How?.-He asked, with a look in his eyes that told me, he didnt knew alot of sex.**

**-Tell you tomorrow, Im pretty tired now.-I stood up and Jo came out of the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test.**

**-Kendall-She said with a dead serious look- It came out...**

**CONTINUE**


	3. Back

Hey wazzap guy, So in this chapter, umm there is diary, Peach makes and appearence, now dont worry, she wont be a regular, just guest.

Disclaimer time: If I owned Big time rush, there would be alot more Jagan moments :)

Back

**Logan's P.O.V.**

**I stood up and Jo came out of the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test.**

**-Kendall-She said with a dead serious look- It came out...-**

**She stood there, holding the damn test.**

** let Kendall free from her embrace and stood up and got closer to Jo.**

**I tought she was going to slap Jo or something, but instead gave her a hug.**

**-Its okay dear, whatever itis, Kendall will support you-She gave a serious look to Kendall-Right Kendall?.-**

**-Yes, mommy.-Said Kendall looking down.**

**I was dying to know the result, so I could go to sleep.**

**James and Carlos were jumping on their seats from the excitment.**

**-Well-Said Jo,- still not showing any emotion-It came out...-**

**God the suspense was killing me, I wanted to scream or I dont know, run and see the test for myself.**

**Everyone was looking at Jo.**

**Kendall was even holding her hand, while Mrs Knight gave him a dissaproving look.**

**-Its...-She gave a final gulp.-NEGATIVE!-She said it so loud, and then started screamming and laughing and crying, tears of joy im guessing.**

**-YES YES YES THANKS GOD!.-Said Kendall jumping and hugging Jo.**

**Mrs Knight then broke the two apart.**

**-Look-She said.-Even if its negative Kendall, it was a sign to me, that I should get back here.-**

**The five of us looked wide eyed at each other.**

**-What?-Asked/yellped James.**

**-Why?-Said Carlos getting out of the kitchen.**

**-I've given to much freedom to Kendall, and I now see it was a big mistake, so Kendall, im comming back with Katie in three days.-Kendall was as shocked as everyone was.**

**Personally, I wanted Momma Knight back, yes i enjoyed the freedom we had in the time she wasent around.**

**I would get a room of my own, but decided not to because I was afraid of sleeping alone, thats why Carlos and I shared, he was afraid of dark and me of sleeping alone.**

**But she kept us in control, well she kept the others in control, I was always in control...until Kendall convinced me and I joined,I think its because of the eyebrows, they had something.**

**-Fine mom, but please, you promissed to give me my space.- Said Kendall with pleading eyes.**

**-Okay, so what do you want me not to do?.-**

**-Well you can start treating me like a man.-**

**-No, you will always be my little precious boy.-Mrs Knight hugged her little boy, making Kendall groan in annoyance.**

**-So, umm Mrs Knight...-Said Carlos-I have a girlfriend now, well you alredy know, but does that mean, you are going to act all motherly on me too?.-Asked Carlos a little shyly.**

**-Yes Carlos, you too James and Logan-Said Mrs Knight pointing to us.-And you young lady-She turnned to Jo-can only hang with Kendall in this apartment if I am here, and until 10 o'clock-**

**-But Mom, what if I want to sleep with her?-Said Kendall holding Jo's hand.**

**-Well, if you want to sleep with her, you better be talking about just sleeping, because James is going to tell me if you two-Pointed to Jo and Kendall- do something else, right James?.-**

**-Of course Momma Knight.-Said James with a beautiful smile.**

**Kendall gave him killing look.**

**-So wait-Said Kendall raising his hand-We have to go back sharing rooms?.-**

**-Yes Kendall.-Said Momma Knight, alredy getting her stuff prepared to leave.**

**-Okay, imma take off and go to sleep.-I said.**

**Enough drama fo one day, and I was dissapointed by how my date turnned out.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me and Carlos were getting ready to sleep.**

**He alredy had his cool breakfast jammies on.**

**-Pretty cool what happened today huh?.-Said Carlos after a while of being quite.**

**-Yeah I mean...-**

**My phone started ringing.**

**I picked up and it was Peach **

**-Hey Logie, how was your flight last night? Sorry for not calling earlier today.-**

**-It was fine, Carlos and Kendall got into a little fight, but now everything is alright.-**

**-Oh, and umm, have you... I dont want to be rude or anything, but, you have to come out.-**

**-What? Why?.-I asked horrified.**

**-My dad wants to meet you, so we are going to L.A., expect my call in a few months or so.-**

**-Okay, but you are going to help me with James right?-Carlos gave me a funny look.**

**I think he knows by now.**

**-Of course I will.-**

**-Now Peach, changing subject, how's the job thing?.-I asked, notknowing how my friend's job hunting went when I left N.Y.**

**-Well my little Logie, it just finished.-**

**-Really?, thats great... whats the job?.-**

**-Being my sister's assitant.-**

**-Awesome, that way you alredy know your boss.-If I had knew how my bosses were going to be, I would have stayed in Minessotta.**

**Then I heard a voice in the background.**

**-There you are.- Scram Stephanie while flying trough the door, glomping Carlos.**

**I was so scared by the sudden sound, I yellped and accidentally hung up on Peach.**

**Oh well, I'd call her next day.**

**-NOOOO STEPHANIE GET OFF ME!.- Yelled Carlos while Stephanie ripped his shirt.**

**-Carlitos Garcia, YOUARE GUNNA BE MINE TONIGHT!- Stephanie saidthat with such lust in her eyes.**

**I was about to help my friend, when Mrs. Knight openedthe dorr, and stood in shock at the sight of a semi nude Carlos and Stephanie on top of him.**

**-Oh my God-Started Stephanie-I didnt knew you were back, Im so so so so sorry!-She was almost crying when she left running.**

**-Carlos-Said Mrs. Knight while giving him her deadliest stare-I am going to talk to you when I get back here in 2 days, and expect to hear from your father too.- And then she was gone.**

**-Nooooo!, My papi is going to kill me- Carlos was overreacting.**

**Yes his dad took things,um, a little too far sometimes.**

**Like when I was 10 he tought I took Carlos's red ball, and interrogated me****until I blacked out.**

**-Dont say that, umm Carlos, can you****turn around until I tell you?.- I didnt want him to see me write my diary.**

**-O-Okay... but dont do anything to me-He turnned and I quickly got my diary from under the bed.**

_**Entry 2**_

_**Hey diary, I had a pretty wacky day.**_

_**First I got a DATE with James, yay.**_

_**He was asking me questions about Peach, w****ho ****is just my friend diary,I still have the pet necklace she gave me.**_

_**Buuuut, the date was all screwed because Carlos called me saying how Kendall had a bad day,turns out Jo tought she was pregnant.**_

_**Now Diary,I dont like to gossip but I think Kendall is giving a bad example to Katie, yes she wasent around to hear and see this, but still, and go out and have sex, when you are not even mature enough, well its just stupid.**_

_**Oh Diary, I want to be brave and tell James everything, and hope he would love me the same way.**_

_**But those are just stupid dreams, if only you could help me Diary.**_

_**Haha, well okay imma go to sleep now, tomorrow I gotta help Carlos out with Steph.**_

_ **Logan**_

_**Author's Note:Sorry for it being too short, but i couldnt come up with anything.**_

_**So please review, if you have ideas they are very much apprecciated.**_

_**Also could you help me spread the word about Logan's Diary? i dont have many readers :( please.**_

_**Thanks  
**_


	4. Surprise

**So hai, thanks for the ones who keep reading this for some reason lol.**

**Reviews are appreciated alot.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing here so scroll down :).**

**Surprise**

Logan's P.O.V.

I woke up the next day, feeling down.

Carlos was sleeping quietly on his bed,it was still early in the mornning Carlos and James always woke up around mid-day on free days.

I quietly slipped out of my bed, and tip-toed my way to the kitchen where Kendallwas making some breakfast.

-Mornning Logie-He said looking up from the eggs he was cooking.

-Mornning-I said while taking my regular seat at the table.

-How would you like your eggs?-He asked, with a dumb smile on his face.

-Rancheros please.-

-Scrammbled it is.-

I was getting kinda tired of his cheerful mood in the mornning.

-Why are you so happy about?.-I asked looking to him.

-Well my little Logie-Said Kendall putting some unwanted scrammbled eggs on my plate-You know how my mother is comming back in 2 days?.-

-Yep...so?-I still didnt knew where he was going.

-Jo is telling good bye to our sex, in a VERY energic way.-

-Good bye as in?-

-Having alot of sex in 2 days before my mom gets here and puts a chastiti belt on me.-

-Ewewewew I dont want my eggs anymore-I was disgusted.

-Aw grow up Logie, people have sex all the time.-

-Well I dont-

-Thats because you are A)single,B)a virgin and C)Not a manwhore.-Said Kendall counting with his fingers.

-Yay for me.-

-Look Logan, if you want to be in a relationship, you have to get out and know som other people beside us three.-

He was right, I hadnt met any new people, after meeting Jett everything calmmed down here at the Palm Woods.

-Or-Said Kendall getting me out of my toughts-maybe you are secretely dating someone whoisback in New York-Said Kendall again with that stupid smile.

-No, I'm not dating Peach for God's sake.-I was getting tired of being asked the same question.

-Fine,jeez calm down Logie, I know what can help you to be a lil' less stressed out-

-And what is that?-I said getting REALLY fustrated.

-Sex.-

-I dont want it if its comming from you, thanks.-I said getting up.

-Haha, you would be lucky if I ever ask you to sleep with me.-

-Mhmm you would.-Said Jo startling me.

-Yeah, so before you start humping your brains out, I'm gonna take off.-

-Where are you going?.-Asked Jo.

-I have to help Carlos do something to distract Stephanie from raping Carlos.-

-Oh, well, I hope that doesnt get between your plans with James.-Said Jo eating my discarded eggs.

-Wait, what?.-I asked.

Why would she even mention James?.

-Oh, nothing.-

-Why would you even mention James?-I asked getting nervous alredy.

-Its nothing Logie,now go wake Carlos up and do not come back until 3 o'clock.-She said placing a kiss on my cheek.

-Ugh, are you gonna start screwing alredy?.-

-Yep, so get going, please Logie.-Said Kendall kissing my cheek.

I ran to mine and Carlos's room and woke him up.

-LOGIE,ITS SO EARLY.-He said stretching and yawnning.

-Stephanie is hidding in your closet!-I said with a fake scared face.

He grabbed my hand picked up some random clothes and scram.

-RUN RUN RUN RUN!.-While running and dragging me out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlos and I stopped at the pool area.

-Uff, that was close-He said putting on some pants.

-Look, I have a little plan okay?-I said sitting on a chair.

He looked at me, curiosity comming to his face.

-I'm curious now, tell me.-He said taking the seat next to me.

-Look, it can be pretty dangerous, since it involves you in an accident.-

-Wowowow, an accident? I dont want to die Logan.-

-You are not going to some little damage here and there to get Stephanie's attention.-

-Okay,I'm listening.-

-Kay, here is what we are going to do,first take her to the park, then I...-

~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~

After carefully explainning my plan to Carlos, he agreed to do everything.

So we were just laying on the lounge chairs just enjoyingthe hot weather of L.A.

-So Logie, umm,can I ask you something?.-Said Carlos after half hour of silence.

-You are still going to ask even if I sayno, sogo ahead.-

-Umm, well,since I guess,a longtime now, you've been acting,a little strange.-He was sitting up, rubbing his legs.

-Come again? And why are you so nervous anyways?.-

He was really freaking me out.

-I think, that I know the reason, but I'm not sure, and I want to ask you.-

-Kay.-

-Okay, here it goes.-

He opened and closed his mouth several times.

-Are, you...umm.-

-What?.-_Say it, so at least you know Carlos._

_-A_re you...-

He never finished the question, becuse Brunnette Jennifer passed by and kissed him on the lips.

-UGH, JENNIFER!-Said Carlos jumping from his sit.

-Look Carlos Garcia, I dont care if Stephanie King is your girlfriend, you will be mine, even it that is the lastthing I do, I am going to be Jennifer Angelique Garcia, do you hear me?.-She said before walking away, in slow motion, while Guitar Dude played a dramatic song.

-That was creppy.-He said, sitting down again.

-So, what were you asking me?.-I said wanting him to ask me, to tell him the truth.

-Oh, yeah, umm, are you...-

-GUYS!.-

Stupid James came running to us with an empty can of Cuda in hishands.

-WHAT?-I said, until I realized to who I just yelled to.

James hated being yelled at, his eyes were alredy watering up, and his lower lips was quivering.

-Sorry Jamie-I said again a little more calm.-What's up?-

-I ran out of Cuda, can you take me to the store Logie? I cant find my license.-James said with a little smile.

I could never say no to James.

-Okay, lets go.-

We started to walk, but Carlos stopped me.

-We are not done Logie,kay?-He said with a serious look on his face.

-Okay, as soon asI get back we are goingto talk, because tomorrow, we start operation "Stephanie get off-a-me".-He picked the name

-Kay,good luck.-

Me and James left the Palm Woods.

Author's Note:So i think I like this chapter.

Jennifer's part is a little dramatic, but she just really wants Carlos.

So do you like? Have any ideas? Who here loves wipped cream?

Because wipped cream is very important, and strawberries remember that.

Oh and Itallica is goingto be Logan's or whoever POV's toughts :)

Soif you read all of it, review please.


	5. Plan

**So hey guys wazzap, here bringing you chapter 5.**

**By the way if you read, review please,i need help :/ im stuck.**

**I dont own anything :3**

**Plan**

**I drove James to the store.**

**And you know what is funny? How people started recognizing us.**

**It started a year ago, the first time I got recognized in public,was when I got inside a Café to protect myself of the rain.**

**A little girl saw me,and she ran to me and gave the most amazing hug.**

**It was cute.**

**So in the store everyone was like "Hey isnt that James?" and "Logan sign my panties" or some stuff like that.**

**-So,do you think I should buy the lemon or strawberry escense?-Asked James looking trough all those Cuda things.**

**-I have no idea James,I dont use that stuff.-I really wanted to get out of there,people were staring at me funny,like not fan atenttion, hater atenttion,you know what im saying?.**

**-Kay,I have an idea.-Said James opening 2 cans of Cuda.**

**-I dont think you are supossed to open them here-I said trying to get some sense into him.**

**-Just smell me,kay?.- He said spraying the lemon one on the left side of his neck and strawberry on the right.**

**-No,I dont want to smell you James!- **_Yes i do._

**-Just a quick sniff,please Logie.-His eyes turnned into puppy eyes so fast.**

**-No James not the puppy eyes.-I couldnt stand the puppy eyes.**

**I would say yes to anything with puppy eyes.**

**Like that time I let Carlos shave my legs,they hurt and burnned so bad.**

**-Pwease Logie pwease just a lil' snwiff.-**

**-Ugh I hate you,come here.-I got my nose close to his neck,first the right side, strawberry filling my nose, I could taste them in my mouth.**

**Then the left side, that one catched my atenttion, it was citric, obviously,but also sweet,the smell of summer.-Mmmm-I moaned a little,UNINTENTIONALLY.**

**-You like the lemon huh?.-Asked James looking with a big smile on his face.**

**-Y-yes, hehe,grab that one and lets go.- I was blushing so I covered my face.**

**-Kay,but only 'cause you like it.-**

**-What?.-That caught me off guard.**

**-If somebody doesnt like,why to buy it in the first place?.-**

**-Oh-_Way to dissapoint me James-_Okay lets go James please.-I said tugging his shirt.**

**-Fine,Logie what is the matter with you?.-**

**-I dont know,I feel nervous or something.-I waited until he paid for his stupid Cuda.**

**-Okay Logie lets go.-**

**We walked to my car, James pulled me by my hand.**

**His hand on mine felt so good.**

**-Are you okay Logie?.-James said with a worry got his hand on my cheek to chek my temperature.**

**I swear I saw something move in the bushes.**

**-Logie,you are burnning.-James was alredy getting me on the passengers seat.**

**-No James you dont have your license.-**

**-I dont need it,I wont go too fast.-**

**He buckled his seat belt and we drove away.**

**-I could have-He shushed me.**

**-Shus Logan,I bet it was the long walk we took yesterday,Im such an idiot for letting you get sick.-**

**-C'mon its not your fault.-**

**-So,guess what?.-**

**-What?.-I aked turnning my head so I could see him.**

**-I gots a big date tonight.-**

**-Oh...with who?.-Again crushed by reality.**

**-Shoshanna Pierce,SMOKING HOT.-**

_**Yeah right, HELLO! I am hot too.**_

**-Yeah I think so,fake nosed bitch-The last part came out in a whisper.**

**-What was that?.-Asked James giving me a funny look.**

**-Nothing.-I'm a bad person for not wanting James going out with anybody else.**

**~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Once we were in 2J James got tucked me into my bed.**

**I insisted I didnt want to sleep, but he insisted harder.**

**Kendall and Jo were caught off guard doing it on the couch.**

**They were a little pissed off, but whatever.**

**-Are you sure you are okay Logie?.-Asked James getting his hair done.**

**-Yes I'm fine,tell Shoshanna I said hi.-**

**-Kay,be back in a few...If i dont get lucky,haha wish me luck.-**

**-Hehe yeah sure.-**_Hope Shohanna doesnt show up._

**After a few minutes,I heard knocking on the door.**

**-Come in-I said loud enough for the person to hear.**

**-Hey Logan.-It was Carlos.**

**He shyly opened the door and got in.**

**-Carlos this is your room too.-**

**-I tought you were asleep.-He said sitting on his bed.**

**-Well I'm not, wanna finish our conversation?.-**

**-Yeah,well the thing that I was going to ask you,is very umm,well-I knew he was struggling to come up with the right words,but God I wanted him to ask the question, so at least 2 people knew about me being...well you know what.-Look this may come out wrong,so I'm just going to say it okay?.-He looked at me expectant.**

**-Okay.-I said sitting on my bed as well.**

**-Do you like...umm,do man turn...are you..ugh I cant.-He covered his face with his hands.**

**-Carlos-I started-Its harder for me,and I know what you want to askme,so just doit alredy.-**

**-Kay,umm are you gay?.-He said looking down.**

**Finally somebody asked me.**

**Peach knew what I was the minute she saw me,like she probably haves a gaydar.**

**-Would it be wrong?I mean,what would you think of meif I was?.-I asked,a little scared of his answer.**

**But it was Carlos,so his reaction came out of nowhere.**

**He threw himself at me and wrapped his arms around my he was hugging me.**

**-I'm so proud of you Logan!I dont mind what you like, you are my buddy,remember that Lucky Charm.-He rubbed the backof my hair, and then grabbed my hand-Always friend right Lucky Charm?.-He asked.**

**-Always friends Rabbit Footh.-He smiled and we did our special lucky patrol hand shake.**

**-Do you feel any diferent now that I know?.-He asked.**

**-Well,a little relieved I must say.-**

**-Thats great, 'cause we have to go now to put operation "Stephanie get off a me" into action.-**

**-But I'm sick.-I said whinning.**

**-Friends do friends favors.-**

**-But...-**

**No time to keep my protests he was alredy dragging me out of the apartment.**

**~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I left Carlos in the park with Stephanie.**

**I was going to hit Carlos with the Big Time Rush Movile, but just a little bump.**

**Maybe a broken arm or leg,buthe said it was worth it, it would get Stephanie's atenttion.**

**So there I was driving around the park.**

**After a few minutes I spotted Carlos and Stephanie,they were about to cross the street.**

**Carlos hugged Stephanie,that was my signal.**

**I pushed the acelerator, the car let out an animalistic roar and it went really fast.**

**When I saw Carlos,right there with his little helment on,with Stephanie in the sidewalk.**

**I changed my mind,but it was too late,I pushed the breaks with all my strength but I still hit Carlos.**

**I hit him in the back,he smashed his head with the glass,rolled above the car's roof and then fell on the street.**

**-CARLOS!-Stephanie screammed running to Carlos's side.**

**-Oh my God.-I got down from the car and ran to Carlos too.**

**-Carlos, my lil'Carlitos are you okay?.-Said Stephanie holding his head up.**

**-Yeah that was...-Muttered Carlos**

**-What,does it hurt Carlitos?.-I asked bending down.**

**-AWESOME,DO IT AGAIN!.-Carlos yelled getting up in a jump.**

**That was freaky,I mean he rolled over the car, like who is okay with that?.**

**-Logan,what the hell were you thinking?.-Stephanie got in my face.**

**-Steph leave him alone,it wasenthis fault.-Said Carlos.**

**-But but Carlos he almost made me a widow without a husband.-Said Stephanie hugging Carlos.**

**-NEVER! Say that again, I would rather die than make you a widow.-Said Carlos hugging back.**

**-That is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me.-**

**So I guess the operation went well.**

**~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I was happy and sad.**

**Happy because Carlos knew my secret, sad because I would never tell James or Kendall.**

**You see Kendall is slightly umm homophobe.**

**I think its because they used to laugh at him for singing.**

**It was time for me to make another diary entry.**

**Entry 3**

**Hello diary, its me Logan...again,diary I cant believe that Carlos knows.**

**I am so happy and scared,it makes me happy not to keep a secret to my friend,and scared because you never know whats is going to come out of that little latino's mouth.**

**What if he just said my secret at an interview without thinking?**

**Or worse tell James,like tell James I love him and that I have dreams with James,doing stuff only I should know.**

**And hope that someday they come true :D**

**But diary seriously if Carlos ever says anything,I'm going to kill him.**

**In other news, I havent heard anything from Peach, she said her dad wanted to make sure I was gay.**

**I dont know how I'm going to handle that diary.**

**And Mrs Knight comes back tomorrow and my lil' girl comes with her too.**

**Altough Katie was a teenager now, allof us treated her like a little girl.**

**She was like my sister,a gambling,vicious,smart and evil sister.**

**Diary have to go,probably Kendall is making dinner.**

**But the only thing he knows to make are eggs ugh.**

**Logan.**

**I closed my notebook and put it under my bed,where it belonged,no one will ever find out about my diary...I hope.**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

**A girl was infront of her computer looking trough all of the websites that contained Big time rush information.**

**Then she came up with a picture that caught her atenttion.**

**-Oh my God,I cant believe I'm seeing this,I have to tweet this.-**

**She got on her tweeter account,uploaded the picture and sent the tweet.**

"**BettaWearYaCuda Omg found this pic of BTR boyz u have to see /12op45J"**

**But she didnt knew what was about to hapen when people saw that picture.**

**CONTINUE.**

**So I hop you like.**

**Please revies because im getting kinda stuck.**

**Also BettaWearYaCuda is an amazing girl on twitter,follow her :D.**

**Also that linkdoesnt work oviously.**

**Hmm I guess this chapter sucked.**

**Thanks if you review :D**


	6. The problem

Hello readers who read this.

I just want to give a little sneak peek for this chapter: 4 characters come back.

Also that if you read please review and feel free to help since I'm getting Stuck.

And if The Savage Soul is reading this thanks for inspiring me to write this story.

I dont own anything dammit :(

Logan's POV

It was around 10 o'clock, that day was going so fast, it seemmed like I just got here from the store and hit Carlos with my car.

But it had been a few hours since then,and now I was just sitting on my bed, reading a funny e-mail sombody sent me, James was right, I had gotten sick.

A cold, just because I went for a 4 hour walk with James.

So bored and sick in my bed, nothing much to do, so I got into my twitter to see how my fans were doing.

"1LoganMitchel Wazzap guys, im sick and in bed:/"

After a few seconds replies started comming in,like "Aww im sorry Logie" and "Hope you feel better"

After a while of watching funny videos, someone sent me a message.

"SEE YOU AND THE DOGS FIRST THING IN THE MORNNING- Gustavo"

That men was scary, he cared about us and all, but if he got mad, well, you dont want to be around for that.

Carlos got inside of our room.

-Hey Logie, how are you feeling? James texted me, said you were sick.-

-Yep, I'm sick and all tired-I closed my laptop and looked at him -So how are things with Stephanie?- I asked wanting some distraction.

-Well it worked, she is now all worried about me and distracted from the s-e-x stuff- He said laying on his bed.

-I'm glad I could help,so Carlitos, can I ask you something?-

-Only if I can ask something too.-He said rolling on his side.

-Fair enough,what is it you are so scared of sex about?-I asked him with a grin on my face, I knew how uncomfortable sex talk was for Carlos.

-Aww Logan,okay but, its just, I mean, what if Stephanie gets all pregnant? I dont want to be a papi yet.-He said with a cute blush from embarrasment .

-Well Carlitos maybe it wont happen with you, but use protection if you decide to have sex with her.- I said getting up.

I walked to the kitchen with Carlos following me, Kendall and Jo were now sitting on the couch

-Hey Logan, still feeling sick?-Asked Jo looking up from Kendall's mouth.

-A little, I'm going to make some soup since your boyfriend only made scrambbled eggs.- I said while walking to the fridge.

Carlos was looking at me and then I remembered he wanted to ask something.

-Oh Carlos you can ask me now.-

-Oh yeah, how long ago you discovered that you are...umm homo?-He was very uncomfortable asking that, but curiosity was getting the best of him.

-I dont know-I started-I guess, when we moved here, you know L.A. is really different from Minessotta, I guess this new scenario where being what I am is not so, umm, bad?, I found out.-I said starting to heat up the water for my soup.

Carlos stayed silent for a while, just watching me getting all the ingredients for my soup in the pot.

After several minutes Carlos finally spoke.-So, is there anybody you like?-

The sudden question mad me drop a plate I was holding,it fell and broke into alot of pieces.

-W...W...Well, there is someone,that caught my eye.-I said while cleaning the floor.

Kendall walked in with a worried expresion.

-What hapenned?-He asked as he bent down and helped me pick up the broken ceramic.

-Logan dropped a plate, now Kendall could you leave? He was about to tell me something very important.-Carlos said with a serious look on his face.

Kendall looked at me curious, I just looked back at him.

Why was Carlos being so rude to Kendall?

-Umm yeah of course.-Said Kendall getting up and walking away confused.

-So who is the lucky guy?-Asked Carlos huging me from the back.

-I dont know if I should tell you Carlos.-I said trying to remove his hands from my waist.

-Come one Logie-He whispered into my ear-tell me, you know you can trust me.- His warm breath felt weird and nice.

The way he was moving and how he was holding and talking to me, made me melt, I had to fight myself to no tell him everything about James right there.

-Carlos stop it-I said getting his hands off of me.

-Okay, I wont do that again, but I just want to know.-

-Kay, promisse me you wont tell anybody.-I said with pleading eyes.

-I promisse my little Logie.-Carlos said holding my hand.

-It's James okay?-My voice was too low for Kendall to hear.

And you can imagine Carlos's expretion, he was umm well he wasent showing anything.

Maybe shocked? He just stood there,looking at me, with his mouth opening and closing.

-You...like...our James?-He asked thinking before talking.

-Yes, I dont like him, i think I'm in love with...-I never got to finish since Jo walked in.

-Sorry, Kendork wants some soda.-She said walking to the fridge.

-It's okay.-I said grabbing my bowl of soup and sitting on a bar stool.

-So who do you like Logan?-Asked Jo pouring a can of soda in a glass.

-No one, not important.-I said taking a spoonfull of my soup.

It was really hot, but I had to swallow, you know just to keep my chill image with Jo there.

-Okay, see you guys later, I'm leaving in 15 minutes since Mrs. Knight is arriving in 30.-She said leaving to bring Kendork his soda.

Well now Carlos knew who I liked, and he didnt said anything else,he just left and went to Stephanie's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later just like Jo said, Mrs. Knight arrived, with all her stuff and Katie.

-Hello boys.-Said Mrs. Knight putting some of her stuff down.

-MOMMA KNIGHT!-Said James who had just gotten here after his date with the fake nosed bitch Shoshanna Pierce.

-Hello Jamie.-She hugged him and then James proceeded to hug Katie.

-How is my little Katie-kat doing?-He said hugging tightly

-I'm fine James.-

-Good, I hope you didnt date, because I would go to Minnesotta and kill the bastard who dates my lil' Katie-kat.-Said James between clanched teeth.

-Hi adoptive mommy, good to have you back.-Said Carlos running to hug Mrs. Knight.

-I'm glad to be back too Carlos.-

-Before you ask Carlos, I AM FINE!-Said Katie

-Okay...did you get your first period alredy?-Asked Carlos with a goofy smile.

-MOM!-Said Katie looking at her mother.

-Carlos why dont you go help Kendall go back to his old room.-Said Momma Knight.

-Right away sir...erm miss...lady?-And he ran to Kendall's room.

-Hello Katie-I said hugging her-how is my favorite lady in the whole world?-

-Really creeped by Carlos, mom I dont want to stay alone with Carlos...unless he haves condoms.-She said looking at Mrs Knight.

James laughed but Mrs Knight gave him a dissaproving look.

-Katie! Do not talk like that about Carlos.-

-And you better not be doing any of that stuff yet.-Said Kendall getting up from the couch.

-Jeez calm down, it was just a joke, mom speaking of jizz, there is a big stain of what I think its Kendall's semen on the carpet.-Katie said before leaving to her put her stuff in her room.

-I swear I dont know where she gets all that stuff-Said Mrs Knight horrified by her daughter's behavior-and Kendall that better not be your semen, and I dont care who's semen it is, I want you to clean that stain of semen from the carpet.-She said, looking at the three of us.

-Mom stop saying semen, its weird comming from you.-Kendall said with a disgusted look.

-Momma Knight, I dont feel very well, so I'm going to sleep, Kendall, James, Gustavo wants to see the four of us first thing in the mornning at the studio.-I said walking to my room.

So Momma Knight was back, and Katie was a teenager, well gotta love my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to Rocque Records, Gustavo was waiting for us in his office.

-Well dogs, it seems that we have a little problem.-Said Gustavo.

But what was the problem?

CONTINUE.

Soooo that was chapter 6, please please please help me, Im getting stucked.

Sorry for shortness.

I hope you liked it, I tried my best :)

I liked Katie's part, did you?

What did u think of Carlos ways to get info?

Do you think its time Logie tells everything to James?

Whats going to hapen to Jo and Kendall?

Should Katie be left alone with Carlos?

Is that semen stain comming out of the carpet?

What is the problem Gustavo is talking about?

That and more on chapter 7, but help is needed too, so if u have ideas I WILL use them at some point so dont worry.

Thanks for being amazing and reading.

Please review.


	7. Hurts

Hey guys sorry for the late update,I just had alot of work in school and couldnt come up with ideas for this chapter.

It's a short one too sorry for that,I think it came out decent I guess.

I promisse next one will be better, but if you guys could help me, I'm like getting really stuck.

Like I know what is going to happen but I dont know how to get there so yeah I need help..

Disclaimer Time:So i dont own anything here but the plot.

Logan's P.O.V.

When we got to Rocque Records, Gustavo was waiting for us in his office.

-Well dogs, it seems that we have a little problem.-Said Gustavo.

We were freaking out a little, since Gustavo said he was going to be out of town a whole week and he came back for this, it had to be big.

-Well dogs-He said looking to the four of us- you know that you are famous now, so that means alot of people love you, right?- -Of course we know that Gustavo.-Said James smileing while running a hand trough his gorgeous hair. -Can you just end this alredy Gustavo? I got a date with my girlfriend.-Said Kendall looking at his watch. -You and Carlos can leave, its with Logan and James that I have to talk to.-

When he said that I gulped and was literally scared, what was so bad he only wanted me and James?. What if Carlos told on me? No there was no way he could have done that, he promissed me he wouldnt tell, but maybe Gustavo offered him a bag of candy or worse a box of corndogs.

Kendall and Carlos looked at me before leaving with confusion rising on their faces.

-What did you need to tell us?-I asked a little nervous. -Logan, you are a pretty smart kid, and James you are a pretty boy-Said Gustavo standing from his seat and walking to Kelly -Please both of you seat on the couch- We stood up,walked to the red couch and sat, both of us confused-Well I've said that alot of people love you, but there are always going to be haters that will want to harm you, like with Justin and Selena.- He said -Or Nick and Miley.-

-Wait Gustavo, why are you naming all these famous couples?-Asked James with a cute look on his face.

-Look guys I am all yay for gay-Said Gustavo waving his hands in the air.- but you gotta be more careful when you show affection in public.-

-What?-I asked, I was literally lost, did he just called me gay? Or James?

-Just look at this.-Said Kelly showing us a picture on her laptop.

It was me and James outside the store, James was touching my forehead with one hand and holding my hand with the other. Now I know it looked like we were a couple but sadly we werent.

Next thing I heard was James letting out a girly yelp and stood up. -NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!-He took the laptop from Kelly's hands and started to look trough the comments on the picture.- Look at this comments, they are destroying us Logan! Hottie34 says "I didnt knew they were that kind of boy band" and Ashley_45 says "Oh my God I am sooo not listening to their music" No Logan this is horrible, my reputation is all screwed, NOW THEY ARE GOING TO THINK I'M GAY, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!- He was in the verge of crying, I didnt knew what to do.

-It's okay if you are together, just be more careful.-Said Kelly placing a hand on James' shoulder.

-NO!-Said James shaking Kelly's hand -We are not together, I would never even think of that!- That was just ouch, like seriously it hurt me so much.

-Is that true Logan?-Asked Gustavo. -Yeah, we arent a couple.-Sadly, I knw that was true. -Then explain us please.-Said Kelly crossing her arms -You see Kelly-Said James with a nervous laugh.-I was just feeling him up to see if he was hot.- He said with a satisfied look.

Gustavo and Kelly looked like they were about to crack up and luagh their butts off.

-James, that came out so wrong.-I said- But yeah he was checking my temperature with his hand.-

-So, umm you are not together?-Said Gustavo.

-Absolutely not.-Said James

-Well thats great,umm you can go now.-Said Kelly sighing.

I was sad, I knew James wasent like me, but him saying he would never think about me in that way, it made my heart sink.

So when me and James got to the Palm Woods I excused myself and ran to my room.

I was about to cry, I had closed the door but didnt lock it so Carlos came in.

-Logie dude,what happened with Gustavo?-He said sitting next to me on my bed.

I couldnt help but to turn around, hug him and crying into his chest. It hurt so much to hear James said those awful words, like daggers into my heart.

-WOAH!-He said surprissed-It's okay Logie, c'mon tell me.-He started rubbing my back with one hand and holded my head up with the other. -It's realy nothing Carlos.-But the tears gave me away, I wasent fine or good, I was a total mess, and all because of that stupid crush.

-It is, if its bothering you so much to make you cry.-

-Kay, I'll tell you, but first I have to do something.-I grabbed my diary from under the bed and got in the bathroom.

Entry 4

**Hey Diary, It's Logan...of course its me, I am really really sad, like someone took a photo of me and James and got it on the internet and some chick uploaded it on twitter and everyone thougt we were a couple, and James said he would never even think about me in that way, so something like that.**

**It hurts alot Diary, like what am I going to do? I wish you could help in a way.**

**Well I guess it's going to be fine.**

**Logan.**

I got out of the bathroom and told everything to Carlos.

He just kept looking at me and was thinking of something.

-I know what we can do to help you with James.-He said with a smile on his face.

CONTINUE

So thats it...i know it sucked or it wasent that good.

But seriously if you dont like it please help me.

If you have any ideas, tell them to me and I WILL use them at some point in this story.

Kay thank.


	8. Kendall

Hello again dear readers I apologize for what I think its a short chapter.

Umm but I definetly think you'll like some parts in this chapter, personaly my favorites are Katie's parts, since you know she is hilarious :).

Also if dreamalittlebigger or thesavage soul are reading this, this is for you, both of you inspired this fic and I would love ideas for next chapter.

So enjoy :D

Itallica is whoever POVs thinking.

Disclaimer I dont own anything BTR related, just the plot.

Logan's POV

I got out of the bathroom and told everything to Carlos.

He just kept looking at me and was thinking of something.

-I know what we can do to help you with James.-He said with a smile on his face.

-What do you mean Carlos?- I was worried about what could be going trough his head, he could be thinking on me getting naked and wait in James' bed to surprisse him...not a bad idea tough.

He chuckled wich scared me even more. -Look Logie, all you gotta do is come out.- Now what did he just say? -Now what did you just say?- I asked in complete shock, I stood up inmediatly and looked at him incredously.

-Yeah Logan calm down, let me explain.-

-Okay- I waited for him to explain but it looked like he wasent going to do it fast enough for me to like.

-Okay, if you come out to James.-

Kendall's POV

My date with Jo was going so great until she got a call from her director because they needed her on set. So now I was getting ready for an afternoon of me being with my friends just hanging at the apartment.

-Honey-Called my mother as soon as I got in. -Yes mom?- I was about to sit on the couch and now this.

-Could you check on Carlos and Logan, you know how those two get in trouble, maybe they are planning something.- She was making dinner, it smelled so good.

-Kay mom, I'll check what those kids are doing.-

I walked to Carlos and Logan's room only to hear some whispering. I was intrigued so I decided to listen to their conversation.

It was Carlos speaking.

-Okay, if you come out to James- WHAT? Come out to James?, now calm down Kendall, listen some more. -and Kendall, they might accept you like I do Logan.- Okay now I was scared, was Logan...? No there is no way he can be... that, we grew up together.

I heard Logan talk now -No, Kendall wont, he is a bit of a homophobe, you know how the boys in the hockey team made fun of him and James for singing.- It was true, NOT the homophobe part...well maybe a little,but I never thought it was because they made fun of me, and yes they mocked me and James for singing, mostly in the showers...OH! Maybe this is why Logan didnt get in the showers with the rest of the hockey team, you know to not get a stiffy infront of us.

-So you are not comming out any time soon?-Asked Carlos.

-No, things are great, remember the big fight I had with Kenny? Well things are going just fine, I dont want them to be ruinned.-

If you are wondering, Logan and I had an argument because I thought Logan had something with Jo...guess I was wrong afterall.

I was shocked, realy, no words came to my mind.

Logan was gay, Carlos knew, Logan liked James, he was afraid of telling me.

-So, how are they?-Asked my mom as she was setting the plates on the table, Katie and James alredy sitting at their regular seats.

-Umm, they are fine mom.- Katie noticed my confused expresion.

-Hey Kendork, whats wrong?-She asked from across the table, while grabbing a nugget from James's plate. -Hey that was my nugget.-He wined.

-Was!Now Kendall, tell me please, what is wrong?-

-LOGAN, CARLOS LUNCH IS READY!- Yelled my mom before I could answer Katie.

Logan and Carlos came running to the table, Carlos cheerful as always sat next to James, while Logan took his seat between me and Katie.

It was weird, as my mom sat at the table and asked how was our day, I wasent even paying attention, I was looking at Logan, who was looking at James and giggled whenever James looked at him or did something funny, how couldnt I see it earlier? It was so obvious.

-YO KENDORK!-Said Katie trowing me a dinosaur shapped nugget.-Whatcha thinkin over there?-

-Umm,nothing, I was just thinking.-I said as I grabbed some spaguetti with my fork.

-And, can we know, what the big Kendork is thinking about? Or do we have to be like Jo and give you a couple of beers to make you spill the soup?-

-KATIE! I TOLD YOU NO FOX CHANNEL ANYMORE!-My mom scolded her.-But yeah Kendall, please tell us, what where you thinking about?-

-No its realy nothing mom, kets go back to eating.-

-Oh okay dear.-

We ate our lunch and after we all were finished, Mom went to jog, Katie went out to the movies with some girl and the four of us just stayed there.

-Umm, Logan?- I was uncomfortable for some reason- can we talk.?- -Sure Ken.- He got up and we walked to the couch, he sat and I stood there, not sure what to do.

-Kendall, are you okay?-He said with a worried expresion- You seem pale Kendall, please tell me, what's going on?- -Umm, Logan,why dont you tell me, what's going on?- I said while sitting down.

-What do you mean?-

-Well, we never talk anymore Logie, c'mon.-

-Umm well, Camile sent a postcard from Paris, she is almost done filming, umm Jennifer still likes Carlos, and Steph wants to have sex with Carlitos...-

-Logan, I said about you, not others.- I stared at him, and saw the little Logan come to life again, his chocolate eyes showed he was scared, scared about what I wanted to know.

-K...Kendall there is n..nothing new with me.- I leaned closer and said.

-Oh realy?- And he backed away

-Uhm um Kendall,there may be something.- He was rubbing his hands, he was nervous, I was cracking him. I was going to get what I wanted.

-The thing is Kenny, that umm I like somebody.-

-Oh, good for you, who is the lucky girl?-I knew Logan was gay, but I was just playing with him. I saw how he flinched, a little when I said girl.

-She is, umm I cant tell you who she is, but she is amazing.- Lying wow I was impressed, he never lied.

-Thats a lie Logan, c'mon you can tell me anything, we are brothers remember?- I considered him to be my little brother.

-Promisse me something first.-

-What?-

-You wont hate me.- He was about to cry, I was surprissed to hear him say that, yes I was uncomfortable being around him now that I knew his true feelings towards James, but I couldnt hate him.

-I promisse, how could I hate such a cute, little guy?-I hugged him, so he would be more comfortable.

-Hehe, thanks, well the thing is, that I like someone...- He stopped, he was choking with his words.

-Come on Logie.- I placed a hand on his shoulder.

-Kendall, I am in love with James.-

He started crying, I was shocked, yes I alredy knew, but still, to hear those words come out of Logan's mouth, well I is a big deal after all.

-Logan...-

Crappy ending I know, but I couldnt come up with anything.

Soooo how do you like that? Logan told Kendall :)

Gimme ideas please.

Thanks for reading, REVIEW


	9. Movies

**Oh my God guys I am so sorry for the long wait.**

**Its just that Im entering High School and everything is a mess right now.**

**So I hope you guys and girls enjoy.**

**Movies**

Kendall's POV

-Kendall, I am in love with James.-

He started crying, I was shocked, yes I alredy knew, but still, to hear those words come out of Logan's mouth, well I is a big deal after all.

-Logan...-I had no words, how could i say to him that I couldnt stand him? Or what he was?- Logan, umm, you do realize that when my mom finds out, she is going to send you back to Minnesotta?- I didnt know what else to say.

-No Kendall p-please dont tell your mom.- His eyes were watering, he was about to cry. But I didnt know what to say.

So I did something that even I hadent expected.

I hugged Logan,I held him tight and he started crying on my shoulder, with little sobs.

-Its okay Logie-I said as i stroked his hair.- I dont hate you, okay?-

-B-but i am...you know.-

-Yes, but it is still you Logie, the same nerdie boy, the one who loves math and physics, the one who wanted to be a doctor but came here to help a friend accomplish his dream, the one who got me out of so many troubles, the one who stayed by me when Cassidy broke with me when I was 13, that Logan, the one I consider my little brother and I ould never hate you Logan, you got that?- I was surprissed, it all came out so fast, but it was all true.

-Thank you Kendall, really thanks.-He hugged me back then let go.

It was quiet for a bit, but not awkward quiet, good quiet.

-And do you want some help with telling James?- I asked, allthough it was kinda weird knowing how Logan felt towards James, I wanted him to be happy, or at least to have told James.

-I dont know Kendall, what if he hates me?-

-What if he likes you back? You'll never know if you dont ask Logie.-

-Maybe, but still, every time I talk to him, my hearth beats faster and I feel like throwing up, and I stumble with words and and...-

-Thats cause you are in love Logie, look, me and Carlos are going to help you, mkay?- He looked at me for a bit, he was probably thinking bout the cons and pros about me and Carlos helping.

-Fine, but if it involves nudeness Im going to kill you and Carlos.-

-Thats my Logan, always being sarcastic haha, I love you brother.-

-Love you too stupid haha.-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the afternoon passed by, and I hadent figured out a plan, wich was weird, since I came with plans very quickly.

-Hey Kendall-It was Carlos, he was thinking too, or doing something he called "thinking".

-What Carlos?-

-I was thinking-_haha_- that we should get Logan and James trapped in the closet, what do you think?.- It was a good idea, well kinda since Logan is claustrophobic.

-We cant Logan's claustrophobic.-

-But, there is not going to be any Santa Clauses in the closet.- He said it with an innocent look.

-Carlos, Claustr...you know what nevermind.-

It was pointless to explain it to him, he was going to forget it anyways.

It then hit me, yep a plan hit me. Logan was scared of alot of things, such as small enclosed spaces, spiders, clowns AND scary movies. The best part? Katie had just bought both of the Paranormal Activity movies.

-Carlos we have our plan.- He looked up at me, and smiled when he noticed I was staring at the DVD cases.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I told my mom that we wanted to have a movie night, she said yes and let Jo and Stephanie come in.

The Jennifers were there too and James had invited Rachel, but she was "sick" , I convinced the Jennifers to join the plan and they gave Rachel laxatives.

We arranged everything.

Carlos and Steph were going to leave after a while. The Jennifers were going to have an "audition" and me and Jo were just going to hang in my room, leaving Logan and James alone.

I hadent even hit play when Logan started talking.

-But I hate scary movies, cant we watch a comedy instead?.- He was biting his lips alredy.

-No Logan, shut up.-Said Carlos hugging Steph

-We are going to be here Logie.-Said the Jennifers at the same time, but we all knew (except for James and Logan) that they were going to leave in 20 minutes.

Logan sat down next to James and I hit play.

20 minutes later the Jennifers said "Oh shoot, we have an audition, bye." they kissed Logan's cheeks and Brunnette grabbed Carlos' butt.

Then Carlos and Stephanie said they were bored and left.

It was time for me and Jo to leave.

-Guys, this movie is boring Jo lets go hang in my room?- I said getting up.

-Nah, lets go have dinner.-She said getting up too.

-Mmkay, we'll be back later.-

James liked scary movies se he hadent speaked much, and Logan was shaking.

Me and Jo left the room and only Logan and James know what happened next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan's POV

Great, just great, now I was alone, with the love of my life, watching a scary movie and he wasent paying attention to me.

I let out a little Eeep cause something scary happened and James looked at me.

-Are you scared?- He moved a little closer to me. -Yes, alot, I dont like scary things.- I was hugging a pillow.

Next thing I know James had one arm wrapped around my waist, he leaned closer to me and...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Thats it for now guys, sorry to have kept you waiting for sooo long, I promisse that I wont take this long for next chapter :)

Oh what is James going to do?

Will Kendall ever find out what James and Logan did when he left?

Next chapter you'll find out.

Please review and I hope you liked


	10. Confessions

Hello girls and guys.

Now I know what some of you may be thinking.

Who does he think he is, taking so long to update this story?

I apologize for my lack of updating lately, but im here now.

So, im just going to say that, I hope you continue to read and review, cause the story is going to

take a twist from this chapter on.

I hope you can forgive me, so as an apologize, Im going to update this and "My Big Mistake"

Be sure to look at My Big Mistake, because sometime this week, im posting second chapter.

All the drama thats been going on in my life has given me alot to write about.

I hope you like it.

See you in the reviews.- N.

I do not own Big Time Rush.

**CONFSESSIONS**

Last time on Logan's Diary: Logan confessed his love for James to Kendall "Kendall, I am in love with James."

Kendall took the notice very good. He even said he would help Logan telling James, wich Logan didnt like much "I dont know Kendall, what if he hates me?

-What if he likes you back? You'll never know if you dont ask Logie."

Wich lead Kendall on doing a movie night, where all the people invited leave, leaving James and Logan alone for Logie to tell him everything.

The night was going well, until James did something weird "Next thing I know James had one arm wrapped around my waist, he leaned closer to me and..."

What will James do? Thats what you missed.

**James' POV.**

Logan had been acting a little strange all week.

For example, I asked him to take a quick sniff at me in the store, and he acted like I was proposing or something.

Also, when I took him out for dinner, he zoned out on me the whole time..

And righ now, we were watching a movie, it was Kendall's idea, I invited Rachel but she could´nt make it.

Carlos chose Paranormal Activity, I knew it was just so he and Kendall could be all protective with their girls. But I didnt have a girl, so I just watched the movie in silence.

Neither did Logan, but the Jennifers were there for him.

Untile they left that is, Carlos and Steph soon left too, so did Kendall and Jo, leaving me with a shaking Logan.

"Are you scared?" I asked alredy knowing the answer, "Y-Yes, alot." I couldnt help but to think he looked cute, covered in a blanket, huggin a pillow and hidding his face, wait, WHAT? Did I just say Logan looks cute?. Um, James what is wrong with you? You're straight, you cannot think like that. But still, I couldtn help to feel all protective with the guy I saw as my little brother.

So I ran my arm around his waist and pulled him closer, earning a loud gasp from Logan, I leaned closer, and kissed the top of his head,

"Are you alright?"I said, he mhm´d, back, I could feel him getting warmmer. "Logan do you want me to take the movie off so we can watch something else?"

"No, I mean, if you dont want to, its okay.. a crash was heard in the movie and Logan buried his face in my chest and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm turnning it off"

I searched for the remote and as soon as I found it, turnned the TV off.

"You can come out now, the monster is gone."

He unwrapped himself and took his face off me, I could feel little wet spots on my shirt. "Logie, were you crying?" I grabbed him by the chin and made him look me in the eye. His eyes were red and puffy. "Aww, Logie, I'm sorry." I hugged him tight. "I'm such a cry baby." He said wiping away some tears. "No you're not, you just scare easy, nothing wrong with that." "That makes me a coward." Said Logan "Hush Logan, you are perfect, just the way you are, okay?" He stared at me, with a smile on his face, his eyes showed that he was hiding something. "Sure, umm, I'm going to take a shower." He said getting up. "Actually, Logan, umm, can we talk first?" I made him sit down.

"Uh, sure- he crossed his legs and stared at me- what's up?" "You tell me, I mean, it seems like you avoid me, like you dont like to hang out with me anymore." I said looking sadly at the floor. "It's not that Jamie- he grabbed my hand- I promisse, I love hanging out with you, trust me, it's just no that, it's something else." He was bitting on his lip.

"Logie, c'mon, you know you can tell me anything, you are bitting your lip right now, wich means, you want to say something, but there's something in your head stopping you from doing it." I know Logan too much for him to fool me. "Well there is something, I need to tell you but, you have to promisse me something." He said, taking both my hands now. "What is it?" I said, looking him directly in the eye.

"That you will still be my friend when you know the truth." Why would I unfriend Logan? Was this secret so bad it would ruin our friendship?

"Logan, you know I would never stop being your friend, even if you wanted me to." "Just promisse me it." He demanded, something Logan almost never did.

"Okay fine, I promisse, now what is it?" Loga played with his fingers and kept bitting his lip.

"Okay, the thing is... that I've realised something... something about me, and it may shock you, but... I need you to know." Logan was struggling to find the right words to say, normal on him when he got nervous.

"I will be fine Logie." I reasured him holding his hand, earning a smile.

"James, I, the thing is... I think, I'm pretty sure" He was again, shaking and starting to sweat.

"Logie say it" " I'm gay James" He blurted out.

I imediately froze.

I sat there, holding his head, wide eyed.

How could this be? One of my best friends, gay?

But it was my Logan, and he was there, sitting, waiting for a reply, in fear that I might hate him.

"L-Logan, I, um. I was finally thinking straight again- uff, wow Logie, so, you, like boys instead of girls, that's completely fine, hey, you dont have to worry about getting a girl preggers." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked he sighed and smiled at me.

"Are you okay with me being who I am?" He asked shyly.

"Couldnt be better, hey Logie, maybe I could help you get a boyfriend." I winked at him.

"Haha, no thanks- I swear I saw him look down, almost as if he was dissapointed of something- So are we alright?"

"Yes, but Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Who else knows? You know, so I dont open my mouth around other people." I said a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, Carlos, Kendall, the Jennifers and I think Jo." So I was the last one in the band to know.

"Kay, come here you silly guy, how could I hate such a cute guy?" I hugged him.

Maybe this wasent right, maybe he will get the wrong idea,

One thing is for sure thoug, Logan was happier, and so was I.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Big Time Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan got in his and Carlos' bedroom to take a shower, yes we had bedroom showers.

I saw that he left his phone on the coffee table and decided to take it to him.

Logan was alredy in the shower, so I just put the phone on Logan's bed side table.

I saw a picture of the four of us on Logan's desk, when I tried to grab it, it fell and went under Logan's bed.

I bent down and what I found instead was a green notebook.

"What the?..." It had "LOGAN'S DIARY" on the cover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUE

I hope you liked this chapter.

As you can see, I changed the style a bit.

Its the first time I use quotes because some of you suggested it, so yeah.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

Oh and, if you liked the preview thing, I may be doing it in future chapters as well.

Hope you read, like and review. Xoxo N.


End file.
